Lo necesario
by parixs
Summary: TERMINADO Sirius se reencuentra con alguien que él no recuerda siquiera haber conocido Aviso:contiene sexo
1. capítulo1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Harriet es invención mía pero está basada en un personaje de la Orden del Fénix (es la chica que Harry ve en el pensadero de Snape mirando a Sirius durante el examen)**

**Pensaba haber subido esta historia como one-shot pero creo que me ha quedado demasiado larga así que la partiré en 2 capítulos. La clasificación R no es por este primero sino por los siguientes.**

**Espero que os guste y, si no es así, por favor dejadme un review para decirme por qué (me encantan las críticas, constructivas a ser posible)**

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo entre huesecillos secos de rata y restos de plumas y pelos. Con los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en la pared escuchaba el intenso repiquetear de la lluvia. Sentía la humedad de la pared atravesar su ropa y el aire de la habitación olía a piel de animal viejo, pero se sentía cómodo. A pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo, los años pasados en Azkaban habían dejado en él más mella de lo que quería reconocer y así se había encontrado con que, de cuando en cuando, el único lugar en el que se sentía tranquilo era el cuarto que habitaba Buckbeak: húmedo y sucio y con el ambiente tan viciado como creía recordar que tenía su propia celda en la prisión. Además con Buckbeak a su lado sentía menos la soledad de la que fue la casa de sus padres y que ahora se había convertido en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Allí a menudo meditaba sobre lo ocurrido en el último año e imaginaba todo lo que haría cuando por fin se demostrase su inocencia y volviese a ser un hombre libre. Desde luego estaba infinitamente mejor en Grimmauld Place que en Azkaban pero seguía sintiéndose prisionero, ya que llevaba meses sin ver del exterior nada más que los débiles rayos de sol que conseguían filtrarse entre las capas de polvo de las ventanas. Cada visita le suponía la mayor de las alegrías; su amigo Remus, sabiéndolo, procuraba pasar todo el tiempo posible en la casa y llevarle todas las noticias posibles de la Orden pero sus obligaciones hacia ésta le mantenían durante semanas ocupado lejos de Londres. También Tonks, la prima de Sirius, pasaba algunos días con él siempre que podía pero en los últimos tiempos los aurores estaban demasiado ocupados como para tomarse vacaciones. De modo que Sirius había aprendido a no esperar compañía, a mantenerse entretenido simplemente viajando entre sus recuerdos y viendo el tiempo deslizarse lentamente por las grietas de las paredes.

Por eso se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la puerta principal; se levantó del suelo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. En la entrada encontró dos figuras cubiertas con sendas túnicas empapadas, hablando entre ellas en susurros. Reconoció sin esfuerzo a Dumbledore pero el otro recién llegado le resultaba desconocido. Al sentir el sonido de sus pasos aproximándose, sus visitantes se habían vuelto hacia él y le observaban.

¡Sirius!- saludó Dumbledore sonriente – Me alegro mucho de verte.

Sirius respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y Dumbledore prosiguió:

Vengo a presentarte al nuevo miembro de la Orden en Inglaterra- anunció señalando con la mano a la chica que tenía al lado- Estoy seguro de que recuerdas a Harriet Bun, de tu promoción en Hogwarts. Ravenclaw – añadió al percatarse de que el nombre no le decía nada a Sirius.

Ah, sí- respondió sin mucha convicción, mientras escrutaba el rostro de la chica. Ni el nombre ni los rasgos le resultaban en ningún modo familiares, pero pensó que sería descortés hacérselo saber. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras sacaba su varita para intentar un hechizo que la secase.

Y también querría pedirte que le des cobijo hasta mañana, cuando partirá con los demás hacia Irlanda…- continuó Dumbledore mientras se escurría la larga barba sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

Por supuesto, será un placer- respondió Sirius- Pasad al salón, encenderé la chimenea para que os sequéis.-

Harriet se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Sirius no sabía quién era, pero no estaba sorprendida por ello: en los siete años que pasaron en Hogwarts él la había mirado una sola vez así que difícilmente podría recordarla ahora. Ella, sin embargo, a pesar de los años transcurridos, podía ver la imagen de Sirius en su mente con tanta nitidez como si mirase una fotografía y podía recordar el timbre de su voz y sus gestos como si no hubiesen pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que le había visto. No en vano había pasado siete largos años estudiándole en cada movimiento, escuchando con atención cada palabra suya, caminando tras sus pasos siempre que le era posible. A pesar de que Harriet se afanaba en cruzarse con él por los pasillos y sentarse a su lado en la biblioteca, Sirius nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella le seguía y le observaba porque, simplemente, Harriet no era guapa y Sirius estaba demasiado acostumbrado a encontrarse rodeado de gente que trataba de llamar su atención. Esto había conseguido llenar de desesperación a Harriet pero no por ello había cejado en su empeño ya que siempre había algo que él hacía o decía que conseguía inyectarle una gota de esperanza. Lo que la había hecho renunciar a conseguir su amor, ya en el último curso, no era la indiferencia de él hacia su persona, ni siquiera los continuos escarceos con sus compañeras de clase, sino precisamente la situación que llevó a que él la mirara por primera y única vez:

Harriet no se había sorprendido cuando descubrió las miradas que Sirius dedicaba intermitentemente a esa chica, ya que resultaba bastante atractiva y Sirius padecía una clara debilidad por el sexo femenino. Empezó a molestarse un poco más cuando las esporádicas miradas durante las horas muertas de clase se transformaron en auténticas declaraciones de pasión: Sirius no podía apartar los ojos de ella y su expresión mientras la contemplaba viraba del deseo a la devoción.

En poco tiempo Harriet observó también que el objeto de los anhelos de Sirius comenzaba a corresponder a sus miradas, al principio tímidamente, pero enseguida con la misma intensidad que él, hasta que llegó un momento en que cada vez que las pupilas dilatadas de ambos se encontraban parecía que el tiempo se paraba. Estos instantes perforaban el corazón de Harriet empujándola a desistir de su obsesión por Sirius, y lo hubieran conseguido de no haber sido porque de pronto los sentimientos de esa chica parecieron cambiar. Harriet lo notó observando cómo la calidez de los ojos de ésta dejó de posarse en Sirius para hacerlo en su mejor amigo, James.

Harriet, conociendo como conocía a Sirius, pudo también percatarse del dolor que esta situación estaba causándole pero aún así nunca le vio mostrarlo ante James.

A las pocas semanas habían celebrado el baile de Navidad en Howgarts. Harriet, como siempre, permanecía en un segundo plano al lado de la mesa de bebidas, semioculta tras una columna de piedra. Sirius llegó al Gran Comedor y pasó por su lado para servirse un vaso de ponche sin apartar los ojos de Lily, que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Sirius pareció tomar una decisión: dejó su vaso en la mesa y dio un par de pasos en la dirección de la muchacha pelirroja. En ese momento James llegó al lado de Lily y ésta, con una dulce sonrisa, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretándose contra él. La determinación de Sirius se esfumó; se paró bruscamente, dejando caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y sin poder dejar de mirar cómo su amigo estrechaba entre sus brazos a la chica de la que él estaba enamorado. Permaneció así unos segundos y después se volvió hacia la mesa para recoger su bebida. Entonces se encontró de frente con Harriet, que se había movido un poco para verle mejor.

¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó él, con un deje de indiferencia en la voz. Harriet apenas fue capaz de hacer un leve gesto de asentimiento.

Él la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la pista; años después Harriet aún recordaba el tacto de sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos.

Sirius se detuvo unos pasos por detrás de Lily y James, que bailaban abrazados, y posó una mano en la cintura de Harriet. Ella notó como la sangre le subía a la cara, impulsada por la fuerza creciente de los latidos de su corazón. Si Sirius la hubiese mirado de nuevo probablemente le hubiera divertido ver la reacción que su contacto provocaba en la chica. Sin embargo nunca pudo saberlo porque él no volvió a desviar la mirada del bello perfil de Lily; la profunda tristeza que Harriet vio reflejada en sus ojos fue lo que consiguió romper los últimos fragmentos de su corazón. Porque ese día comprendió definitivamente que Sirius amaba a Lily exactamente del modo que hubiera deseado que la amase a ella, y que nunca querría a nadie más de la misma forma.

Harriet se había quedado absorta en sus recuerdos, de pie frente al fuego que ahora iluminaba la sala. Los mechones de cabello oscuro se adherían a la espalda mojada de su túnica, enroscándose como serpientes.

Dumbledore charlaba animadamente poniendo a Sirius al corriente de las últimas noticias del exterior.

La noche iba cayendo, permitiendo que el fuego alargara las sombras de la habitación. La lluvia pareció cesar unos instantes y ese fue el momento que Dumbledore eligió para despedirse.

Te enseñaré tu cuarto – dijo Sirius levantándose de su asiento. La guió hasta una habitación amplia pero tan oscura y fría como el resto de la casa. El escalofrío de su invitada le recordó que no todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la penumbra y, con un movimiento de varita, encendió un fuego en la vieja chimenea.

¿Quieres cenar algo?- preguntó, deseando que respondiera que no ya que no tenía gran cosa para comer.

No gracias. Creo que me voy a acostar, llevamos casi todo el día viajando en escoba-

Sí, eso es agotador- asintió Sirius – Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Buenas noches- añadió mientras salía de la habitación.

Harriet se quitó la ropa aún mojada y la extendió ante la chimenea. Ella misma se sentó en el suelo, desnuda, dejando que al aire caliente que desprendía el fuego terminase de secarle el pelo. Después se acostó, sabiendo lo mucho que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño.


	2. capítulo2

**Este capítulo contiene sexo bastante explícito así que si crees que te puede incomodar por favor no lo leas.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada**

**Sakura-Diana-Black: muchas gracias por tu review! A mi también me encanta Sirius, espero que te guste este capítulo. Por cierto, te lo dedico a ti por ser mi primera lectora ;) **

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en la cama. Había probado a dormirse contando las piedras de la pared, había intentado vaciar su mente siguiendo las ondulaciones de las llamas, pero cada mínimo atisbo de pensamiento acababa derivando hacia quien había sido su amor durante tantos años. Cuando abandonaron Howgarts se había creído curada de esta obsesión pero ahora, sabiendo que estaba a sólo unos metros de ella, no podía apartar su imagen de su cabeza.

Decidió levantarse a tomar un vaso de agua, un pequeño paseo quizá la relajase lo suficiente para permitirle dormir. Se negó a sí misma que en realidad estuviese esperando encontrar a Sirius y se puso por encima la túnica ya seca.

Bajó despacio las escaleras y, al pasar ante el salón para llegar a la cocina, pudo ver que la chimenea estaba aún encendida y que, sentado en el sof�, Sirius dormía profundamente.

Harriet tuvo la sensación de que el corazón le iba a romper la garganta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus piernas habían actuado por cuenta propia llevándola con pasos silenciosos hasta el interior del salón. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo sus rodillas se doblaron hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de Sirius. Se quedó así, observando a tan escasa distancia su piel gruesa y prematuramente envejecida, el movimiento leve de sus pestañas, la curva suave de sus labios entreabiertos. Extendió con cuidado la mano para posar levemente las puntas de los dedos en la mejilla de Sirius; notó el contacto de su piel como una descarga eléctrica y, con sumo cuidado para no despertarle, recorrió la distancia hasta la comisura de su boca. Sintiéndose como en una especie de trance, el cuerpo de Harriet actuó una vez más en contra de las órdenes de su cerebro e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para rozar sus labios con los de él. Alzó los ojos rápidamente con temor de haberle despertado pero comprobó aliviada que seguía dormido.

Sin separar los labios de la piel de él recorrió su nariz, su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula y finalmente acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando para llenar su pecho del aroma de él.

Sirius había sentido un tacto suave en su cuello, que le había empujado desde el sueño profundo hasta un estado de semivigilia. Con la mente borrosa notó bajo su barbilla el cosquilleo de un mechón de pelo. Sin abrir los ojos alzó la mano para acariciar la cabeza que se apoyaba en él.

Lily…-murmuró aún entre sueños.

Harriet se sobresaltó. Por unos segundos deseó con toda su alma no haber salido nunca de la cama pero enseguida comprobó que Sirius se había movido en sueños; de no haber sido así probablemente ya se habría levantado de un salto para apartarse de ella. Harriet volvió a relajarse sobre el hombro de Sirius, sintiendo el contacto de la mano de él sobre su cabeza. No tardó en olvidarse de que él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba allí; sólo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era por encontrarse como siempre había deseado estar: abrazada por Sirius Black. Sintió la necesidad de seguir besándole y se dejó llevar por ella.

Esta vez Sirius sí se despertó. Bajó la vista y encontró a su invitada recostada contra él, acariciándole con suavidad y repartiendo pequeños besos por su pecho. Su primer impulso fue apartarse pero por algún motivo encontró que la situación no le era desagradable del todo y decidió no moverse.

Harriet, ajena a lo ocurrido, sentía que cada pequeño contacto con el cuerpo de Sirius hacía que la sangre palpitara con más fuerza en cada rincón de su organismo, tanto que una pequeña parte de su mente empezó a desear que él se despertara. Con las mejillas encendidas comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, al principio sin posar apenas las puntas de los dedos en la tela de su túnica, pero poco a poco fue incrementando la presión de sus caricias, casi sin darse cuenta.

Sirius la contemplaba sin moverse. A pesar de que la chica no le había parecido ni siquiera atractiva en un principio, la situación le resultaba excitante. Trataba de controlar el ritmo de su respiración para que ella no se diera cuenta de que le había despertado, pero le resultaba difícil. Deseaba tirarla en el sofá para poder tocarla, apretarla entre sus manos.

Harriet dejó que su mano resbalara sobre la tela de la túnica de él, descendiendo rápidamente por su abdomen. Desde luego su intención era tocarle pero se quedó paralizada al sentir entre sus dedos la erección de él. Retiró rápidamente la mano, como si se hubiera quemado, mientras levantaba la vista. Se encontró con la mirada azul de Sirius, que la observaba de un modo extraño. Harriet trató de levantarse de inmediato pero él la sostuvo por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo haciendo que volviera a posar la mano donde la tenía. Harriet no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar pero en seguida Sirius, con su mano aún sobre la de ella, la hizo cerrar los dedos alrededor de su miembro. El cuerpo de Harriet comenzó de nuevo a actuar por su cuenta y empezó a mover la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sirius cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo. Su mano izquierda seguía sobre la de Harriet, guiándola y apretándola más por momentos, mientras con la derecha le acariciaba el pecho. Pudo sentir los pezones de ella a través de la tela, duros por el roce, y deseó tenerlos en la boca.

Quítate eso – pidió con voz ronca, mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos.

Sin mediar palabra Harriet se sacó la túnica por la cabeza y continuó acariciándole. Él había soltado ya su mano y la dejaba hacer mientras seguía tocándola. Apenas se movió cuando ella misma le quitó la túnica pero cuando inclinó la cabeza para rozar con la lengua su glande, Sirius no pudo evitar un gemido. Introduciendo los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello le empujó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo. La calidez de la boca de ella y la humedad de su lengua le provocaban escalofríos con cada movimiento, hasta que tuvo que sostenerle con fuerza la cabeza para que no siguiera. Esperó unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente. Harriet le miraba interrogante, como si no supiera qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Cuando hubo calmado un poco su pulso, Sirius tiró de ella hacia arriba y la empujó sobre el sof�, tumbándose encima para empezar a recorrer con la boca sus pechos. No pudo evitar morderlos ligeramente. Sentía las caderas de la chica agitándose debajo de él; sin dejar de lamer sus pezones deslizó una mano hacia abajo hasta tocar el sexo de ella. Guiándose por la humedad introdujo dos dedos en su vagina y empezó a moverlos. Los suspiros de ella se transformaron en gemidos, haciendo que Sirius metiera los dedos cada vez en más profundidad. Poco a poco descendió en sus besos hasta llegar al sexo de ella; con los dedos aún dentro comenzó a mover la lengua en círculos sobre su clítoris. En ese momento, escuchando los gemidos de ella cada vez más fuertes y aspirando su aroma, fue cuando recordó todos los años que llevaba sin estar con una mujer y apenas pudo creer que no lo hubiera echado de menos.

Rápidamente se tumbó de nuevo sobre Harriet y, levantando la rodilla de ella con la mano para separarle las piernas, la penetró. Mientras se movía sobre ella, cada vez con más fuerza, no dejó de mirarla. Le resultaba atractiva de un modo indescriptible, con el cabello despeinado alrededor de la cara, la boca entreabierta, el pecho enrojecido por las caricias de él.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Harriet, y dejó que los movimientos de ella le hicieran terminar. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, disfrutando los últimos segundos y recuperando la respiración; después la besó fugazmente en el cuello y se apartó para dejarla incorporarse.

Harriet dedujo que aquel era el momento en el que ella debía volver a su habitación y se puso de pie para vestirse.

¿A dónde vas? – inquirió él desde el sofá.

A mi habitación, para dejarte dormir-

No me molestas para dormir- Harriet le miró, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir con eso. Al verla titubeante Sirius alargó la mano para indicarla que se acercase y cuando lo hizo la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Harriet, sonriendo, se apretó a su lado en el sofá.

Con los ojos cerrados Sirius notó cómo ella colocaba el brazo sobre su pecho y cómo apoyaba la frente contra su pómulo. Al sentir el calor que irradiaba la piel de Harriet y el suave cosquilleo de su melena contra su mejilla, Sirius sonrió. Y, antes de dormirse, se dio cuenta de que era su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo


	3. capítulo3

**Queridas VaLe, Nury, Rebirth y Silence-messiah:**

**Ya sé que había dicho que esta historia era sólo un one-shot, y la verdad es que no tenía pensado seguirla pero me habéis dejado unos reviews tan estupendos que me habéis inspirado para continuarla un poquito más ;) ¡Espero que no os decepcione!**

**Harriet no sale en este capítulo pero sí lo hará pronto, probablemente en el siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por favor, hacedme saber qué opináis de esta continuación. **

Sirius no se despertó totalmente hasta que los rayos del sol de mediodía atravesaron con fuerza los cristales del salón para golpearle los párpados. Sí recordaba haberse visto forzado a abrir ligeramente los ojos horas antes, cuando aún sólo había oscuridad fuera, debido al frío repentino en su costado; recordó también haber extendido el brazo buscando el calor del cuerpo que yacía a su lado pero sin encontrarlo, y haber sentido unas manos arropándole y unos labios besarle tiernamente. Sonrió al pensar en esos labios suaves que habían recorrido su cuerpo la noche anterior.

Se levantó del sofá apartando la manta que alguien (Harriet, sin duda) había llevado al salón para taparle. La necesidad de sentir de nuevo la piel de ella contra la suya le hizo encaminarse hacia la cocina, donde suponía que la encontraría tomando un té o cualquier otra cosa. Pero la cocina estaba sucia y vacía. Buscó a Harriet por toda la casa antes de convencerse de que se había ido; se había marchado sin decirle nada y sin despedirse de él. Le había dejado solo de nuevo.

Sirius no estaba más solo que antes de la llegada de ella pero en apenas una noche de compañía se había despertado en él la necesidad de tener a alguien cerca, y esto hacía que la misma soledad que había sentido durante meses como un simple trasfondo amargo se convirtiese en un auténtico agujero en el interior de sus costillas.

Regresó al sofá en el que ambos habían dormido y, enrollándose en la manta que Harriet le había llevado, apoyó la cabeza en el cojín sobre el que ella había estado acostada, buscando los restos de su olor. Con las pupilas fijas en la lámpara de araña que, rota y cubierta de polvo, colgaba del techo, Sirius dejó que su mente evolucionara libremente, saltando de un pensamiento a otro tal y como hacía siempre para acelerar el paso de las horas. Trató de evocar la imagen de Harriet en Hogwarts pero le fue imposible; era extraño que en siete largos años en el mismo colegio nunca hubiesen coincidido pero así debía ser ya que no guardaba ni el más mínimo recuerdo de ella.

Estaba sorprendido por el hecho de estar echando de menos una compañía femenina. Durante muchos años, ya desde antes de entrar en Azkaban, había prescindido del contacto con las mujeres y nunca hasta ese momento había sentido que le faltase nada.

Claro que no siempre había sido así. Desde niño a Sirius siempre le había resultado reconfortante la presencia de mujeres a su alrededor; quizá la causante de ello fuese su prima Bellatrix, con la que había compartido gran parte de su infancia y que había llegado a convertirse en lo que él creyó que era su gran amor. Con una sonrisa amarga Sirius recordó todas las noches que había pasado en vela imaginando angustiado la reacción de sus padres, de sus tíos y de la propia Bellatrix cuando él les dijera que estaba enamorado de su prima. Sin embargo, toda esta situación terminó el mismo día que ingresaron en Howgats: Bellatrix había sido seleccionada para Slytherin y él, para sorpresa de todos incluido el propio Sirius, para Gryffindor. Cuando sus tíos se enteraron de esto prohibieron terminantemente a Bellatrix el trato con su primo, pero aunque no lo hubieran hecho las cosas entre ellos nunca hubieran vuelto a ser iguales: Bellatrix había cambiado tanto en unas pocas semanas que Sirius apenas podía reconocerla. Insultaba y atacaba con crueldad a cualquiera que no proviniera de familia de magos y se paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts perdonando la vida a todo aquel que se cruzase con ella. Hasta su mirada de niña, azul y cálida, había cambiado y ni el propio Sirius era capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo esos ojos, ahora incisivos y amenazantes.

Por todo ello poco a poco la fascinación de Sirius por su prima se transformó en decepción y, con el paso del tiempo, en una indiferencia un tanto amarga. En cualquier caso nunca más volvió a sentirse a gusto en su presencia y desde luego nunca más volvió a pasa las noches pensando en ella.

A cambio empezó a fijarse en otra alumna de Slytherin. Gabrielle iba un curso por encima de él y nunca jamás le había dirigido la palabra; aún así Sirius a menudo procuraba situarse cerca de ella para poder contemplarla. Podía pasar horas sentado en la biblioteca observando el contraste de su cabello chocolate contra la nívea piel de su cuello y los movimientos de sus dedos finos sobre las páginas de los libros. Le gustaba muy especialmente el modo que tenía de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada en algo. Gabrielle tenía una voz muy suave y siempre hablaba casi en susurros; Sirius recordaba perfectamente cómo siempre anhelaba que alguien se acercara a preguntarle algo para poder así escucharla hablar.

Debido a esta insistente vigilancia pronto todo el mundo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Gabrielle. Remus y James le gastaban bromas al respecto y los compañeros de la chica se sonreían maliciosamente cada vez que le veían aparecer. Por supuesto también Gabrielle se enteró y desde ese momento su actitud cambió. Ya no se inclinaba concentrada sobre sus libros ni hablaba relajadamente con sus amigas, al menos no cuando Sirius podía verla. En lugar de eso se pasaba la mano por su melena, dejando que los mechones de cabello corrieran como hilos de seda entre sus dedos, o se apoyaba contra la pared para permitir que Sirius admirase la belleza de sus rasgos. A veces se giraba un poco hacia él para comprobar que la seguía observando, y cuando constataba que así era, no podía evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sirius estaba encantado al comprobar que ella le prestaba más atención y pasaba el día imaginando el momento en que hablarían por primera vez o pensando cómo sería besarla.

Un día, durante una soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia , Sirius decidió entretenerse lanzando hechizos al chico que se sentaba delante de él, que no era otro que Peter Pettigrew, el tonto de la clase y del que todo el mundo se burlaba. Él y James se dedicaron a enviarle pequeños aguijones que se clavaban en la piel de chico haciéndole dar saltitos y girarse para buscar la fuente de los pinchazos. Cuando la clase terminó James y Sirius salieron del aula muertos de risa pero éste se quedó congelado en el sitio cuando vio a Gabrielle en el pasillo hablando con Peter. Disimuló mirando el tablón de anuncios y, en cuanto la chica hubo seguido su camino a clase, se acercó a Peter y le pasó amistosamente un brazo sobre los hombros.

Qué hay Peter – el chico se sobresaltó ante el contacto y pareció tratar de encogerse sobre sí mismo para hacerse más pequeño. Sirius prosiguió:

Oye, no te habrás enfadado por lo de antes. Sólo era una broma- Peter negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le había molestado- Me alegro. Oye, por cierto¿de qué conoces a esa chica?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

¿A Gabrielle?- respondió Peter, más tranquilo al ver que Sirius no pretendía hacerle daño- Nuestros padres son amigos, la conozco desde que éramos pequeños-

¿Ah sí?- Peter asintió muy orgulloso – Qué bien… Oye¿por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?- Peter apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pero se apresuró a seguir a Sirius antes de que cambiase de idea.

A partir de aquel día se convirtió en un miembro más del grupo de amigos. Aunque nunca estuvo en igualdad de condiciones con los otros tres chicos, que de vez en cuando la tomaban con él, se sentía feliz de ser aceptado por ellos y pasaba largas horas contándole a Sirius todos los detalles que podía recordar sobre Gabrielle. Poco a poco, con la ayuda de todas las historias que Peter le contaba, Sirius se creó una imagen mental de una Gabrielle perfecta. Llegó un momento en que no era capaz de distinguir esa visión idealizada de la realidad, ni siquiera cuando era objeto de los desplantes de ella, que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes a medida que Sirius aumentaba sus demostraciones de amor.

Sus amigos trataban sin éxito de hacerle entrar en razón sacando constantemente a relucir todos los defectos de la chica pero Sirius era incapaz de prestar atención a ninguna mala palabra dirigida hacia ella.

Un día de esos en los que el verano empieza a despuntar y las horas de luz son largas y cálidas, Sirius decidido dar un paseo solitario por la orilla del lago antes de cenar. Para su sorpresa encontró a Gabrielle sentada en la hierba, contemplando las ondulaciones que el viento creaba en la superficie del agua. Sirius se quedó inmóvil observándola acariciar distraídamente la tela de su falda mientras el viento jugaba con los mechones de su melena castaña. Con el pulso acelerado latiéndole en las sienes Sirius se acercó a ella y, silenciosamente, se sentó a su lado.

Ella giró sorprendida la cabeza hacia él y al verle allí sentado alzó una ceja con expresión de incredulidad.

No recuerdo haber dicho que quisiera compañía- dijo en un susurro gélido.

Sirius estaba ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios y sonrió sin responder. Gabrielle se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos tratando de incomodarle para que se marchara pero, al ver que el chico permanecía tranquilamente sentado, entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio irritada. Ese gesto hizo que todos los impulsos reprimidos de Sirius pugnaran por salir a la superficie y, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica para acercarla a él. Gabrielle se quedó quieta y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, permitió que Sirius posara sus labios sobre los de ella, primero muy levemente y después, al no encontrar resistencia, de forma más intensa. Sirius permanecía alerta a la reacción de Gabrielle, esperando algún cambio en el gesto de ella o al menos que se decidiera entre devolverle el beso y apartarse, pero la chica seguía quieta, mirándole a los ojos. Esto le desconcertó y, aunque sin apartarse demasiado, dejó de besarla. Al ver que Sirius se detenía, Gabrielle abrió ligeramente la boca, incitándole a continuar besándola; entonces el chico se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y, con urgencia por sentir sus labios, cerró los ojos abandonándose a la sensación del tacto de su boca. En ese momento Gabrielle le empujó con fuerza y se levantó de un salto.

No vuelvas a intentar tocarme, imbécil- susurró, y Sirirus sintió el desprecio de cada una de estas palabras como punzones perforándole el cuerpo. Gabrielle se giró para regresar al castillo pero antes de que se diera totalmente la vuelta Sirius vio una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla sobre esos labios que él tanto había amado. Y en ese momento, mientras la observaba marcharse, decidió que se obligaría a no pensar en ella nunca más.


	4. capítulo4

**Nury: gracias por tu review! Es verdad que Sirius es un poco inocente en el capítulo anterior pero como se supone que ocurre en los primeros cursos de Hogwarts (tiene unos 13 o 14años) parece que todavía no está muy experimentado. ****¿Que si vuelve Gabrielle a por más? Puede, puede que sí, pero no te digo nada más que pierde la gracia . Y sí, por ahora Sirius está solito en Grimmauld Place, así que puedes aprovechar para hacerle un poco de compañía ;) ****Me alegro de que sigas leyendo, espero que te guste este capi!**

**Rebirth: ¡Qué vergüenza, discúlpame! No sé por qué di por sentado que eras una chica ¬¬u Menos mal que lo has tomado con humor, no te preocupes que seguro que ya no se me olvida más! Disculpas aparte, me alegré mucho de ver tu review, como habías dicho que no solías pasarte por aquí y no pude mandarte un mail(ya vi que cambiaste de dirección) no contaba con él y fue una agradable sorpresa:) Gracias por seguir leyendo, un besito**

A pesar de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo no le resultaba fácil dejar de pensar en Gabrielle. Cuando estaba entretenido en algo la imagen de ella se difuminaba un poco y a veces llegaba hasta a olvidarse de su existencia, pero en cuanto se quedaba solo le era casi imposible dejar de imaginarla y cada vez que la encontraba por el colegio, aunque procuraba mantener la vista baja para no encontrarse con los ojos de ella, sus sentidos se empeñaban en buscar el extraño aroma del perfume de hierbas que siempre llevaba.

Casi por casualidad descubrió el modo de no pensar en Gabrielle. A mediados de ese año Sirius comenzó a recibir unas curiosas notas: estaban escritas en trozos de pergamino, a veces cuidadosamente doblados hasta convertirlos en minúsculos rectángulos, otras veces arrugados para formar bolitas que aparecían casi diariamente entre sus apuntes de clase o sobre la mesa de la biblioteca o incluso entre pliegues de su túnica. Estos pergaminos contenían siempre algún mensaje de amor; al principio Sirius pensó que estaba interceptando sin querer el correo de alguna pareja pero cuando su propio nombre comenzó a aparecer en estas notas se convenció de que iban dirigidas a él. Y, aunque al principio lo tomó como un asunto de broma, pronto la curiosidad y su creciente ego le hicieron comenzar a esperar con cierta impaciencia la llegada de estos mensajes. A veces eran largas cartas, otras solamente un par de frases, pero cada una de las palabras destilaba siempre sentimientos profundos.

Poco a poco la curiosidad de Sirius por conocer la identidad de la autora de los mensajes fue creciendo. Permanecía alerta, vigilando siempre a todas las chicas que se encontrasen a su alrededor, esperando algún movimiento que le llevase a descubrirla. Sus esfuerzos no daban fruto en el sentido que él hubiese esperado pero sin embargo todo este asunto consiguió ir apartando a Gabrielle de los pilares de su pensamiento. Aún así procuraba no mirarla cuando coincidían, a sabiendas de que un solo gesto de ella sería capaz de derrumbar todas las defensas mentales que tan costosamente había ido construyendo.

Un día, mientras estudiaba con sus amigos en la biblioteca, tuvo que levantarse a consultar un libro. Cuando regresó a su asiento encontró una de las ya familiares bolitas de pergamino posada inocentemente sobre su mesa. Rápidamente miró alrededor pero todo el mundo en la biblioteca parecía concentrado en sus tareas. Sirius se sentó.

Eh – susurró a sus amigos- Me han dejado otro¿no habéis visto quién ha sido?- James y Remus levantaron la cabeza y negaron.

No. Yo creo que no se ha acercado nadie – añadió James con una mueca de fastidio. Todo el asunto de la admiradora secreta le resultaba de lo más divertido y también tenía ganas de descubrir quién era.

Espera – dijo Remus - ¿y esa chica de ahí? Antes no estaba- Sirius y James giraron inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la dirección que Remus señalaba y se encontraron con la espalda menuda de una chica rubia inclinada sobre una montaña de libros.

¿Estás seguro de que antes no estaba allí?- inquirió Sirius con el ceño fruncido, tratando de concentrarse para recordar. Remus asintió.

Segurísimo, cuando te levantaste a buscar el libro esa mesa estaba vacía- Sirius y James se miraron; aunque no lo hubiera reconocido jamás, se había puesto tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos y, sin saber qué hacer, volvió a inclinarse sobre sus apuntes. James le dio un codazo en las costillas.

¿Qué haces? Acércate y dile algo-

Venga ya¿y qué le voy a decir?-

Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, por lo menos para verle la cara- respondió James. Remus le dio un empujoncito en la espalda, alentándole para que se acercara.

A pesar de que sentía cómo la boca se le secaba por momentos, Sirius consiguió levantarse y avanzar hasta el sitio de la chica rubia. Al sentir la presencia de alguien de pie a su lado ella levantó la vista y, al encontrarse con Sirius, se sonrojó tanto que el chico tuvo que contener la risa.

Hola – saludó en voz baja. La chica tartamudeó una respuesta que Sirius no fue capaz de escuchar y, debido a su evidente apuro, dejó caer la pluma sobre su túnica. Una mancha de tinta comenzó a avanzar inexorablemente entre los hilos del tejido mientras ella miraba con horror sin saber cómo detenerla. Sirius carraspeó para disimular la risa y, al verla incapaz de solucionar la situación sola, sacó su varita y realizó un sencillo hechizo quitamanchas sobre la túnica de ella.

La chica alzó la vista y le dedicó una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sirius le devolvió divertido la sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse satisfecho: vista su reacción, estaba convencido de que ella era la autora de las cartas y además, por algún motivo había dejado de estar nervioso. De hecho ni siquiera titubeó para invitarla a dar un paseo con él por los jardines del colegio.

La chica, que con el aire fresco había recuperado su color normal, se llamaba Amelie Prune y era de Hufflepuff. Al principio tartamudeaba cada vez que Sirius se dirigía a ella pero poco a poco fue consiguiendo seguir la conversación normalmente y, cuando se sintió lo bastante segura como para mirar a Sirius, éste constató lo bonita que era a pesar de su reducido tamaño. Amelie apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro y su cuerpo era fino como una brizna de hierba, pero tenía unos enormes ojos azules y una bonita boca que se empeñaba en sonreír y su melena, rubia como espigas de trigo, brillaba cuando los rayos de sol caían sobre ella.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la altura de los sauces que rodeaban el lago, Sirius le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa:

¿Por qué no querías que supiera que eres tú quien me deja las notas?- ella se detuvo junto a uno de los árboles, mirándole con expresión confundida.

¿Qué notas?-

Sirius se rió.

Las notas como la que me dejaste hoy en la biblioteca. Sé que fuiste tú- Amelie mantenía su expresión de extrañeza pero Sirius, que se había acercado más a ella mientras decía esta última frase, comprobó que sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse ligeramente.

Yo no te he dejado nada- murmuró ella sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Y entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó Sirius acercándose aún más y alzando la mano para enrollar un mechón del cabello de ella entre sus dedos. Amelie parecía haber pedido la capacidad de movimiento y la de habla porque se quedó donde estaba, en la misma posición y con la misma expresión. Su azoramiento motivaba a Sirius para continuar el lento avance hacia ella; la apretó entre su propio cuerpo y el tronco del árbol y, con la mano libre, comenzó a recorrer suavemente el cuello de la chica. Ella seguía sin moverse pero ahora Sirius podía sentir bajo su pecho cómo su respiración se había acelerado. Con las puntas de los dedos pasó a dibujar el contorno de la fina mandíbula mientras, lentamente, seguía acercándose a ella hasta que se encontró observándola a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Amelie ya no le miraba a los ojos; ahora tenía la vista fija en la boca de él y Sirius notó perfectamente que estaba deseando que se aproximase aún más y la besase, pero no lo hizo. La expresión casi suplicante de la chica, con la boca entreabierta, su respiración acelerada, todo ello lo estaba ocasionando él, al igual que había ocurrido con el rubor y el tartamudeo de los minutos anteriores, y eso le gustaba. Le encantaba la sensación de ser él quien llevase las riendas, de ser él quien decidiera cómo se sentiría Amelie. Por eso mantuvo la situación unos minutos más, sin separarse ni un milímetro pero sin tampoco acercarse, dejando que la tensión de la chica aumentara. Después se inclinó sobre ella y la besó; ella le correspondió con una intensidad que contrastaba sobremanera con su aspecto inocente y esto hizo que Sirius se sintiera aún más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sirius descubrió lo mucho que le llenaba la sensación de tener a una chica a su merced, dispuesta a seguir los pasos que él marcase, y por ello a partir de entonces siempre procuró ser quien manejase la situación cada vez que estaba con alguna. De hecho, las chicas que habían tratado de invertir las tornas nunca habían conseguido agradarle del todo, exceptuando una sola ocasión, en la sala común de Gryffindor: aprovechando el momento en que todo el mundo se había ido ya a la cama y sólo Sirius se encontraba aún sentado frente al fuego, dando tiempo al sueño para llegar, Martha Owens (una rolliza chica de último curso con una reconocida debilidad por los chicos menores que ella) se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarle. No era la situación a la que Sirius estaba acostumbrado y trató de apartarla, pero Martha le sujetó con fuerza las manos contra el sofá e insistió en proporcionarle todo tipo de placer con la boca. Esa fue la única vez que Sirius se sintió excitado al encontrarse él mismo a merced de los deseos de una mujer. En el resto de sus encuentros, que procuró que fueran muchos después del beso con Amelie, siempre fue él el que apretó a las chicas contra la pared o el que las sujetó con fuerza para besarlas, y nunca obtuvo ninguna resistencia.

En esa misma época James comenzó a fijar su atención en Lily Evans, una Gryffindor pelirroja en la que para su desgracia no parecía caber más que desprecio hacia él. Sirius coincidía con su amigo en que se trataba de una chica muy guapa y, poco a poco, quizás a causa de las innumerables conversaciones en las que James sacaba a colación todas las virtudes de Lily, Sirius empezó a verla de un modo especial. Por algún motivo nunca comentó esto con James, simplemente se limitaba a asentir cuando su amigo hablaba de ella.

Aunque sus sentimientos hacia Lily no parecían ser tan intensos como los que había desarrollado hacia Gabrielle, ese molesto pensamiento permanecía deambulando por su mente, golpeándose de vez en cuando contra sus paredes para hacerse notar y obligando a Sirius a concentrarse en otra cosa para empujarlo de nuevo al subconsciente más profundo. Le distraía especialmente de este inadecuado sentimiento la presencia de Amelie que, desde el día en que se habían besado junto al lago, saltaba a sus brazos cada vez que le encontraba por el colegio. En realidad la sonrisa de Amelie cuando le veía era tan sincera y tan radiante que Sirius estaba seguro de que podría disolver con ella cualquier problema con la misma facilidad con la que el agua deshace al hielo. Le gustaba especialmente cuando ella le sorprendía por la espalda para, poniéndose de puntillas, darle un beso en el cuello, o cuando ella le faltaba a sus clases para esperar a que él saliera y llevarle a pasear al lago, que se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Sin embargo esta dulce situación cambió radicalmente el día que Sirius se quedó a solas con Dawn Sequard, una de las inseparables amigas de Amelie. Dawn era una muchacha guapa aunque de un modo muy diferente a su amiga: no tenía esa sonrisa luminosa ni esa mirada cálida pero era objetivamente bonita, con piernas largas y rasgos suaves como dibujados con un pincel fino. Sirius intuía que no le resultaba del todo indiferente a Dawn por el modo que ésta tenía de dirigirse a él pero tampoco era un asunto que le preocupase sobremanera, ya que Dawn no le parecía demasiado interesante. En cualquier caso, el día que se quedaron a solas mientras Amelie regresaba a su sala común a buscar unos libros que había olvidado, Dawn no perdió ni un segundo en contemplaciones y se lanzó sobre Sirius, que con la sorpresa no tuvo capacidad para reaccionar. Este acoso no le resultó agradable y trató de zafarse del abrazo de la chica pero Dawn sólo respondió apretando sus labios aún más contra los de él; al cabo de unos segundos, Sirius acabó dejándose llevar y, en poco tiempo, era él quien dirigía el beso, rodeando a Dawn con sus brazos. Amelie dejó caer todos sus libros cuando alcanzó el lugar en el que quien ella creía su novio y quien ella creía su amiga se besaban apasionadamente. Y, cuando debido al estruendo se separaron y Sirius se giró hacia ella, ni siquiera fue capaz de darle la bofetada que cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía. Simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sirius pasó algunos días tratando de reconciliarse con ella pero Amelie se comportaba como si él fuese invisible y esta actitud tardó poco en herir el desarrollado orgullo de Sirius, que decidió dejar de preocuparse por la chica y dedicarse asuntos más productivos, aunque sintiéndose aún en el fondo un poco molesto por el hecho de que Amelie estuviese enfadada con él sin motivo.

Sirius sonrió con un deje de amargura al recordar lo inocente que era realmente en aquella época, cuando aún no conocía el verdadero significado de la monogamia ni mucho menos la importancia que las mujeres le daban al absoluto cumplimiento de ésta. Con el tiempo se había hecho mucho más listo, para bien o para mal.

**Sé que había dicho que en este capítulo aparecería otra vez Harriet pero es que se me han ocurrido algunas cosas sobre la época de Howgarts y el caso es que ahora no sé si me estaré extendiendo demasiado con los recuerdos de Sirius¿qué os parece a vosotros: los continúo (porque en realidad todavía me queda bastante de lo que había pensado) o corto aquí y sigo con la historia inicial? (soy así de indecisa, lo siento ¬¬) Espero vuestra respuesta como agua de mayo ;) **


	5. capítulo5

**Antes de nada perdonad que haya tardado tantísimo en actualizar, es que últimamente estoy teniendo un montón de trabajo y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras sugerencias, me parece buena idea lo de ir intercalando presente y pasado, así no se hace tan monótono.**

**Skamus: tienes toda la razón, Sirius es muy mujeriego (demasiado, diría yo XD) y eso le va a traer algún problemilla, ya verás ;) ¡Mil gracias por ser siempre tan rápido en dejarme reviews! Besitos para ti **

**Duna¡Qué ilusión, una nueva lectora:) Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, como ves te he hecho caso y este capítulo ya es casi todo del presente, espero que te guste. Un besito**

**Nury: Sííí, si el chico tiene fondo, sólo había que darle un poco de tiempo para que descubriera sus habilidades de Don Juan ;) En este capi hay un poco más de "acción"(jeje) y en los siguientes también¡espero que te guste!**

El hambre estaba empezando a resultarle doloroso. Normalmente no seguía los ritmos de comidas habituales sino que esperaba a que su cuerpo le suplicase alimento con punzadas en el estómagoen cierto modo era una forma de recordarse a sí mismo que su organismo seguía vivo, que no se había convertido aún en una incorpórea sucesión de recuerdos. Con cierta dificultad estiró las articulaciones de las piernas, rígidas por las horas de inmovilidad sobre el sofá y por la humedad aún acumulada en las paredes de la casa, y se dirigió a la cocina donde, rebuscando entre los armarios, encontró algunos restos de pan duro y queso. Comía por pura necesidad orgánica, no porque ninguno de los alimentos de su cocina pudiera parecerle apetecible. Eso también era herencia de Azkaban; desde su estancia allí todo tenía el mismo sabor viejo y rancio, sin importar que fuera vino o dulces o algo realmente viejo y rancio como el pan y el queso que masticaba en esos instantes.

El leve movimiento de aire que provocó al caminar hacia la mesa de la cocina hizo que los bordes de la cortina de la ventana se ondulasen suavemente y, mientras la observaba, un recuerdo se iluminó en su cabeza:

Aproximadamente en la misma época en la que Amelie se había enfadado, Sirius había empezado a tener sueños eróticos. No eran fantasías sino sueños auténticos, que aparecían casi a diario y que le hacían despertar jadeante y sudoroso en medio de la noche, agradeciendo la presencia de los doseles de su cama. Debían ser necesariamente sueños, ya que aparecían cuando él estaba dormido, pero eran tan vívidos, con unas sensaciones tan físicas, que una y otra vez Sirius se sentía obligado a constatar que no había nadie más en su cama. En contra de lo que se podría pensar estos sueños no los protagonizaba Gabrielle ni Lily ni ninguna otra chica que Sirius deseara, sino que se trataba de una mujer que él no conocía y cuyo rostro ni siquiera era capaz de recordar a la luz del día. Sabía que era siempre la misma porque reconocía su cabello largo y el tacto de sus dedos e incluso un peculiar sabor dulzón en su saliva, pero era incapaz de identificarla por lo que terminó por pensar que se trataba de alguien que su cerebro había creado en exclusiva para que le acompañase en esos momentos. Estos sueños eran siempre iguales: Sirius vislumbraba a través del tejido de las cortinas de su cama una luz tenue y después la gruesa tela se movía de forma apenas perceptible para dejar paso a esa mujer, que siempre vestía de blanco; tras sonreírle con lo que parecía cierta timidez, se sentaba sobre él, que permanecía tumbado inmóvil, y le besaba y le acariciaba con suavidad hasta que él conseguía deshacerse de su estado inerte para corresponderla. Lo que no era tan previsible era el momento en el que Sirius despertaba: a veces pasaba lo que parecían horas, otras veces se despertaba tras un solo beso y, enfadado por la frustración, permanecía gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.

Tras salir de Hogwarts estos sueños se habían ido distanciando hasta desaparecer y a Sirius le resultó muy curioso el no haber vuelto a recordarlos hasta entonces.

Harriet había llegado a su nuevo puesto de trabajo a la hora en punto cada uno de los días, impecable en el atuendo y en el trato con sus escasos compañeros. No tenía necesidad de tratar de ser discreta, sabía por vasta experiencia que una de sus principales características era la de resultar prácticamente invisible para aquellos que la rodeaban así que casi podría asegurar que la mayoría de las personas a las que diariamente saludaba ni siquiera recordaban su nombre. Su tarea como infiltrada en el Ministerio de Magia de Irlanda era reconocer e identificar a los posibles futuros miembros de la Orden, aquellas personas que mostrasen algún tipo de simpatía hacia Dumbledore. Ésta no era tarea fácil ya que dada la precaria situación política del mundo mágico todo mago se guardaba muy mucho de dejar siquiera entrever la más mínima tendencia hacia un bando u otro. Por eso Harriet tenía que permanecer con todos sus sentidos alerta, leyendo entre líneas y captando imperceptibles cambios en el tono de voz o en el gesto, para tratar de identificar a aquellas personas que pudieran tener interés en ayudarles.

Llegaba cada día agotada al diminuto piso que le habían conseguido y el cansancio apenas le permitía tomar una cena rápida y desvestirse antes de dejarse caer rendida en la cama. A pesar de ello, día tras día, los últimos minutos de vigilia, los únicos momentos en los que sus pensamientos podían expandirse libremente, estaban centrados en Sirius. La noche que pasaron juntos había conseguido horadar un sendero indeleble en la porción de su vida que ella había creído ya vacía de él y no podía evitar que el deseo de volver a verlo le royera las entrañas como una colección de animalillos furiosos. Así, de modo inconsciente para Harriet, este intenso deseo fue dibujando en su mente el camino que ella debía seguir para reencontrarse con Sirius, y cuando este camino hubo tomado una forma precisa obligó a Harriet a despertar del sueño en el que la parte consciente de ella ya había caído. En un primer momento Harriet se negó a sí misma el utilizar ese camino que su moral le había obligado a bloquear ya años atrás; sin embargo, al recordar cómo el contacto de Sirius le había hecho revivir, cómo sus caricias habían actuado sobre ella como gotas de agua y sol sobre una flor marchita, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la cocina para poner su caldero al fuego.

A pesar de los años transcurridos desde la última vez que había preparado la poción, Harriet habría podido seguir cada uno de los complicados pasos con los ojos cerrados. Desde el momento en que su abuela, compadeciéndose de ella, le había enseñado el modo de elaborarla, Harriet nunca había olvidado un solo paso ni había confundido un solo movimiento o una sola medida.

Cubierta únicamente por un fino camisón blanco, como todos lo que había utilizado desde niña, e iluminada tan sólo por la luz emitida por el fuego que calentaba la poción, Harriet trabajó con la concentración más absoluta durante horas, sin que el cansancio hiciera siquiera aparición, hasta que un denso humo malva emanó del caldero. El humo que indicaba que la poción estaba lista. Con manos temblorosas Harriet llenó un vaso con el líquido humeante y, apretándolo firmemente contra su pecho, regresó a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo acostada procuró tranquilizarse, recordándose a sí misma que cuanto más tardase en dormir más tardaría en reencontrarse con Sirius. Consiguió así el suficiente grado de tranquilidad para poder poner en práctica las técnicas de concentración necesarias: manteniendo mentalmente la imagen de Sirius fija ante sus ojos cerrados bebió la poción, que aún caliente se deslizó por su garganta dejándole en la boca un regusto similar al licor, intenso y dulce. Sin permitir a su cuerpo ni a su mente un solo movimiento permaneció así hasta que, por fin, el sueño llegó.

A pesar de los años transcurridos desde la última vez que utilizase este hechizo, Harriet reconoció al instante la familiar sensación de desgajarse de su cuerpo dormido y de encontrarse en un mundo blando e informe, rodeada de figuras difuminadas y sonidos discordantes. Era desagradable pero sabía que pronto dejaría ese territorio incierto, la frontera del mundo de todos los sueños, para llegar a su deseado destino: los sueños de Sirius.

Harriet se encontró en una habitación pequeña y fría, de pie frente a una cama que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio de la estancia. En ella, cubierto por unas mantas raídas, estaba Sirius. Caminó casi de puntillas hacia él, aunque no era necesario tanto sigilo porque el sonido de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo de piedra apenas hubiera sido perceptible ni siquiera estando despierto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. La luz de la luna, que entraba desde la ventana a sus espaldas, le permitía ver y así permaneció unos momentos observándole; el mero hecho de poder escuchar su respiración suave y su gesto tranquilo, como el de un niño pequeño, diluyó la angustia que había oprimido a Harriet durante los días anteriores, hasta el punto de que casi se arrepintió de haber caído en la tentación de llevar a cabo un hechizo tan poco noble. Sin embargo, antes de darle tiempo de pensar más en ello, los párpados de Sirius se abrieron y Harriet pudo sentir su sorpresa al encontrarla frente a él. Los ojos de Sirius fijos en ella consiguieron limpiar todos los restos de dudas y, cuando él sonrió, Harriet olvidó por completo sus remordimientos y sólo pudo alargar las manos hacia él, con una necesidad casi dolorosa de tocarle. Sirius cerró los ojos mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y la cara y, cuando se inclinó para besarle, rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a tumbarse sobre él. El peso del cuerpo de ella, que no había cesado de besarle, le resultaba reconfortante, del mismo modo que una taza de chocolate caliente en un día helado: Sirius sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a fluir de nuevo por su cuerpo, como un río de vida. Tiró de las mantas que se interponían entre ellos y las empujó a un lado, buscando el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo con la tibia piel de ella. La apretó más contra él y apartó unos largos mechones de cabello para alcanzar a besar su hombro, desnudo sobre el tirante que había resbalado de su sitio. Recorrió después la piel tersa del cuello y de la clavícula, mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de la fina tela del camisón de ella. Harriet paró un momento de besarle para bajar ella misma los tirantes de su ropa; posando los dedos suavemente sobre su barbilla dirigió la boca de él hacia su pecho desnudo.

El hecho de que una parte de ella estuviera dormida le impedía pensar con total claridad, haciendo que se moviera en un mundo ligeramente borroso en el que no era la propia mente sino los sentidos los que imponían su voluntad. Quizá por eso sentía de formas tan intensa el movimiento de la lengua de Sirius sobre sus pezones, y quizá por eso percibía las caricias de sus dedos sobre su sexo como olas suaves en el vientre. En cualquier caso Harriet se sentía casi incapaz de respirar; una ola más intensa que las anteriores se propagó por todo su cuerpo, hasta las puntas de los dedos, dejando después sus miembros temblorosos. Se giró para tumbarse sobre su espalda, recobrando el aliento. Sirius se tendió encima de ella con urgencia, como si se negase a perder un solo momento el contacto de su piel, y la besó suavemente.

Te he echado de menos- murmuró sin apenas despegar sus labios de los de ella.

Yo también – reconoció Harriet- Muchísimo – añadió al encontrarse con la mirada azul y cálida de él.

No soporto esta casa. No soporto estar aquí solo.- dijo hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de ella- No vuelvas a marcharte, por favor-

Harriet estaba asombrada; nunca hubiera pensado que a Sirius pudiese dolerle tanto la soledad como para llevarle a suplicar. Sabiendo que tan pronto como uno de los dos despertara el sueño terminaría y, por tanto, ambos se encontrarían de nuevo solos en sus respectivas camas, a Harriet volvió a invadirle una cierta angustia, pero esta vez mezclada a la ternura de encontrarse ante un Sirius tan distinto y tan vulnerable. Le abrazó con fuerza y él buscó de nuevo su boca. Harriet le besó mientras recorría con las manos su espalda; podía notar a través de la tela del camisón cómo la erección de Sirius crecía a medida que lo hacía la intensidad de sus besos. La calidez de su miembro contra ella le resultaba indescriptiblemente placentera; deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de él haciendo presión sobre ellas para apretarle contra sí. Sirius gimió suavemente contra su boca y rápidamente le alzó el camisón con la mano. Harriet separó levemente las piernas en un gesto instintivo y Sirius se deslizó dentro de ella, que rodeó su cintura con las piernas.

A pesar de que el placer la empujaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos y observar a Sirius con toda la atención de la que era capaz, buscando fijar en su recuerdo cada detalle de él: el modo en que se mordía al labio y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, su respiración agitada y sus leves gemidos, las gotas de sudor que cubrían su piel, el modo en que la luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello despeinado. Cuando sintió que era incapaz de aguantar más, se permitió cerrar lo ojos y dejar que sus sentidos se inundasen una vez más de la sensación de brusca y absoluta plenitud que él le provocaba. Al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con la suave sonrisa de Sirius, que recuperaba el aliento aún dentro de ella, observándola. Harriet le devolvió la sonrisa mientras con las manos trataba de secarle las gotas de sudor que descendían por su cara. Él recostó la cabeza de nuevo sobre el hombro de ella, que acariciaba su cabello con las puntas de los dedos.

Sirius sentía de nuevo cómo una sonrisa tranquila se dibujaba involuntariamente en su boca y, mientras caía lentamente en un sueño ligero, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harriet no volviera a marcharse.

Pero, cuando de pronto un aire helado le hizo abrir los ojos, se encontró solo en su habitación, desnudo sobre una cama desnuda. Con profundísima decepción recogió sus mantas, que parecían haber caído al suelo, y se envolvió en ellas.

Una tormenta estalló fuera y, mientras el agua golpeaba furiosa la ventana, Sirius sintió como si los riachuelos de lluvia que se deslizaban por el cristal estuviesen penetrando en su cuerpo, atravesando su piel para ahogarle desde dentro. Recordó cómo la última vez que había llovido había sido también la última vez que había estado acompañado en esa lóbrega casa, la última vez también que había conseguido sonreír.

En esta ocasión la tormenta no le traía a Harriet ni a ninguna otra persona que pudiese hacerle sentir; sólo sentía cómo la lluvia estaba cubriendo de moho el alma.


	6. capítulo6

**skamus:** XDD ¡me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review¿Así que te desesperó el capítulo anterior? Bueno, pues me temo que este tampoco te va a solucionar mucho porque casi no sale Harriet, pero espero que te guste de todas formas :) Un besito para ti

**Miaka-Black**: me alegro mucho de que te animaras a dejarme un review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que te gusta la historia:) Sirius es también mi personaje favorito, me da un poco de penita estar haciéndole sufrir tanto en este fic¡voy a tener que mandarte para que le hagas compañía! ;)

**KaryMalfoyBlack:** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te guste también este capi.

**Este capítulo vuelve a ser casi entero de la época de Hogwarts de Sirius, espero que no se os haga muy pesado pero es que quería atar los cabos sueltos que habían quedado. Tengo la sensación de que algunas partes me han quedado un poco espesas pero ahora mismo estoy bloqueada y no consigo arreglarlas así que si hay algo que no entendáis por favor decídmelo para que intente aclararlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

Harriet se mantuvo tan ocupada como pudo en los días siguientes, tratando de evitar así el recuerdo de Sirius; sabía que si dejaba que sus pensamientos vagasen libremente llegarían siempre al mismo lugar y que entonces no tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para esperar el paso natural del tiempo: volvería a repetir el hechizo de los sueños o alguno peor; conociéndose podría incluso abandonar su tarea en el Ministerio para regresar a Londres. Eso sería una auténtica traición para la Orden y utilizar hechizos sería una auténtica traición para su propia moral, de modo que la única opción valorable era esperar: no quedaba tanto para las Navidades y Harriet suponía que entonces podría tomarse un descanso y regresar a Londres

La parte sensata de sí misma trataba de imponerse a sus deseos pellizcándose cuando no se concentraba en su trabajo y así, y con la ayuda de pociones para dormir sin soñar, los días fueron pasando.

oooooooo

Sirius ni si quiera se molestaba en desear que los días pasasen rápido. No se sentía con fuerzas ni con ganas apenas para levantarse de la cama y había perdido casi por completo la esperanza de que apareciese por Grimmauld Place alguien que le distrajese de su soledad.

La densa neblina de Londres no se había levantado desde hacía días y, a pesar de que nunca abría las ventanas, Sirius tenía la sensación de que de algún modo conseguía deslizarse dentro de la casa, cubriendo cada rincón de una atmósfera turbia.

Sólo el recordar repentinamente que se acercaba la Navidad, y con ella las vacaciones en Hogwarts, consiguió iluminar en cierto modo su ánimo: quizá, aprovechando las fiestas, alguien fuera a visitarle. Harry, tal vez. Sin que Sirius fuese consciente de ello el simple hecho de imaginar a su ahijado dulcificó su gesto contraído. Harry era la persona que más quería en el mundo, y no podría ser de otro modo ya que en él se habían mezclado las sangres de las dos personas más importantes de su vida: su gran amigo James y su gran amor Lily. Con un renovado escozor royéndole la garganta apartó estos pensamientos. A pesar de los años transcurridos era incapaz de pensar en ellos sin sentir la profundidad de su herida. La muerte de ambos había hecho que la culpabilidad, que había conseguido mantener atada y recluida, saliera a la superficie, a flor de piel, mezclándose a partes iguales con la pena. James nunca había llegado a saber lo que ocurrió aquel día, de eso estaba seguro, pero no por ello se sentía menos miserable: de no haber sido por la negativa de Lily él hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo; de no haber sido por la tranquila firmeza de ella, él la habría retenido consigo para siempre y, por mucho que ahora se avergonzase y tratase de negárselo a sí mismo, lo hubiera hecho sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo y sin que el sufrimiento de James le resultase más molesto que un pequeño inconveniente. Por ello, durante todos estos años había bloqueado el recuerdo de esos momentos después del baile del último curso; lo había anulado, centrándose en los instantes anteriores y posteriores para tratar de convencerse de que en realidad nunca había ocurrido. Incluso en esos momentos era incapaz de dejar que ese pensamiento evolucionase libremente y en realidad no estaba seguro de si se debía al desprecio por sí mismo que le hacía sentir o a que devolvía al presente el dolor por el rechazo de Lily.

Sí era capaz de recordar cómo había salido del baile tras ella, asegurándose de que James no se percataba de su ausencia, cómo había seguido sus pasos por los vacíos corredores del colegio y cómo, antes de que llegase a la sala común, la había alcanzado y la había sujetado por los hombros para obligarla a mirarle mientras hablaba. Sirius sacudió la cabeza para romper el hilo de su memoria.

Después, cuando había dejado marchar a Lily, había caminado sin rumbo por los pasillos de piedra y, casi sin darse cuenta, se había detenido ante uno de los ventanales y había sollozado como un niño, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran y le empaparan, como si realmente con ellas se pudiera ahogar la pena. Y él, que jamás había permitido que nadie le viese llorar, se sintió indiferente ante la aparición de Gabrielle. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de detener su llanto mientras ella le observaba, entre curiosa y divertida, apoyada en el borde de la ventana. Ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras, que simplemente revolotearon burlonas en sus oídos. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Gabrielle, tal vez tratando de captar su atención, se acercó a él para restañar con sus labios las lágrimas que le empapaban la cara. Tampoco respondió cuando ella comenzó a besarle; era irónico cómo algo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo podía, al cumplirse, resultarle tan indiferente: la boca de Gabrielle sobre la suya, sus manos acariciándole la cara mojada y el cuello, su aroma a hierbas golpeando su olfato, nada de todo esto le provocó la más mínima sensación. Le hubiera gustado apartarla de un empujón, insultarla, pegarla, descargar su frustración con ella, que con su sola presencia parecía mofarse de él, pero no sentía fuerzas para moverse siquiera. Hasta su piel parecía estar durmiéndose, de modo que las caricias de ella por debajo de la túnica eran como de corcho. Gabrielle parecía molesta, o quizá sorprendida, o ambas, por su falta de reacción: tomaba las manos de Sirius para guiarlas sobre su cuerpo y éstas, inertes, se posaban donde ella las colocaba pero inmediatamente caían si las soltaba. Sirius ni siquiera la miraba; sus ojos, aún empañados, se dirigían hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius, ya no te gusto?- le susurró al oído sin dejar de acariciarle.

Sirius no contestó; le parecía una pregunta estúpida, era evidente que no le gustaba.

Molesta, Gabrielle continuó:

-¿No me digas que prefieres a la novia de tu amigo? Vaya, Sirius, te creía más listo que todo eso. ¿Siempre tienes que desear sólo lo que no puedes tener?-

Esta vez las palabras de Gabrielle sí consiguieron colarse en su cabeza. ¿"Desear lo que no puedes tener"¿No iba a poder tener nunca a Lily? Con una garra helada oprimiéndole la boca del estómago él mismo dio con la respuesta: en ese momento supo con certeza que todo lo que iba a obtener de Lily era esa misma mirada compasiva y algo temerosa que le había dedicado minutos antes, mientras le pedía que la dejase ir a dormir. Eso era todo lo cerca que iba a estar nunca de ella. Lo sabía, pero no lo pudo admitir, al menos en ese momento. Por eso cerró los ojos y, en su imaginación, cambió a Gabrielle por Lily; simuló ante sí mismo que Lily había aceptado sus súplicas y le había besado y entonces sí fue capaz de responder a los labios de Gabrielle. Su poderosa imaginación trasformó las manos de Gabrielle en los finos dedos de Lily y, al sentir su contacto contra la piel, un escalofrío le erizó el vello. Apretándola contra él tanto que temió hacerla daño continuó besándola, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; dejó que ella le desabrochase la ropa, estremeciéndose ligeramente bajo sus caricias, y que le empujase con suavidad para hacerle sentarse sobre el suelo de piedra. Escuchó el roce de su túnica al apartarla y, cuando los dedos de Gabrielle (Lily, Lily, no Gabrielle) sujetaron su erección para introducirla en ella, su garganta dejó escapar un jadeo que rápidamente ahogó contra el cabello de la chica. Mientras se movía sobre él, Sirius trataba de abarcar con las manos cada milímetro de la piel de ella, sintiendo una tranquilizadora calidez que se extendía por su cuerpo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados a pesar de que su mente había conseguido convencerle de que cuando los abriera sería Lily quien estaría sentada sobre él, con la cobriza melena sobre los hombros pálidos y esa sonrisa serena y blanca. Tuvo que morderse los labios para impedirse a sí mismo gemirle en el oído lo mucho que la amaba; afortunadamente había conservado un resquicio de cordura.

Sólo cuando, tras terminar, hubo exhalado el aire concentrado en los pulmones, se decidió a abrir los ojos, como un estúpido, esperando encontrar a Lily. La mirada burlona de Gabrielle le devolvió a la realidad como una bofetada en la cara; de pronto, toda la tibieza que su alma había recuperado en los instantes anteriores, se condensó en lágrimas de frustración que esta vez sí fue capaz de contener.

- Que te quede claro que ésta es la última vez que me tocas- le comunicó Gabrielle- Por tu propio bien, no vuelvas a pensar en mí- añadió mientras se levantaba del suelo, recolocándose la túnica. Cuando miró a Sirius, buscando el efecto de sus palabras, se encontró con sus ojos azules tan indiferentes como si fueran de esmalte; hasta los restos de lágrimas formaban sobre ellos un barniz de frialdad que, por un segundo, dejó a Gabrielle sin recursos.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en ti- respondió Sirius. Sin más palabras se levantó y se fue, sin esperar a que Gabrielle acabase siquiera de recomponer su aspecto; toda una falta de galantería, por otra parte, pero ella tampoco era ninguna dama así que no sintió remordimiento alguno.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Sirius había hecho el amor y, aunque aquella noche no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en Lily, tiempo después si le había dado una cierta lástima el que la situación hubiese sido tan sórdida.

ooooooooooooooooo

Harriet había obtenido el permiso del propio Dumbledore para abandonar su puesto durante las Navidades y, con todo el equipaje listo desde ya días antes, faltó a la que hubiera debido ser su última jornada de trabajo alegando encontrarse mal. No era ninguna mentira: los nervios le habían formado tal nudo en el estómago que apenas podía comer y le causaban la desagradable sensación de caminar sobre terreno blando.

A pesar de todo se sentía lista para emprender el pesado viaje: debería hacerlo en escoba ya que, por motivos de seguridad, tanto la red flu como los trasladores estaban descartados. Aprovechando el día extra de permiso en el trabajo, salió inmediatamente rumbo a Londres sin esperar siquiera a que la persistente lluvia se apaciguase un poco.

ooooooooooooooooo

Tras aquella primera experiencia con Gabrielle, Sirius había descubierto una vez más lo eficaz que la compañía femenina resultaba para mitigar el dolor de espíritu y buscaba de forma casi compulsiva las caricias de cualquier compañera que se prestase a ello. En esa época fue cuando adquirió una merecida fama de seductor en Hogwarts, recordó con una sonrisa agria.

James, aún sin conocer el origen de su cambio, sentía que algo no le iba bien a Sirius: a pesar de sus intentos por comportarse normalmente y sus bromas continuas, había perdido la espontaneidad y el brillo divertido de su mirada. James intuía que se trataba de un amor no correspondido y presionaba inútilmente a Sirius para que le hiciera partícipe de su secreto. Al no conseguir nada más que evasivas James decidió hacer como si nada ocurriese, dejando que su amigo olvidase poco a poco su tristeza, cualquiera que fuese la causa de ésta.

Una tarde Sirius, que volvía al castillo después de su clase de Herbología, distinguió la figura de Amelie bajo un árbol cerca del lago. No había vuelto a pensar demasiado en ella desde su enfado pero en ese momento, quizás por lo desolado que se sentía, recordó cómo ella siempre le hacía sonreír. Siguiendo su impulso se dirigió hacia la chica y, sin saludarla siquiera, la tomó de la mano. Amelie le observó con mal disimulado asombro. Cuando Sirius se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, se apartó y le soltó la mano.

- ¿Qué haces Sirius¿Crees que puedes hacer siempre lo que te dé la gana?- hizo amago de marcharse, pero Sirius notó cómo se detenía unas décimas de segundo, como dándole tiempo para que la detuviera. Él la sujetó por la cintura; Amelie intentó zafarse con bastante poca convicción y Sirius la apretó más contra él, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

- Perdóname- murmuró a su oído.

- ¿De verdad lo sientes?- le preguntó Amelie, separándose un poco de él para mirarle a la cara.

- Claro que lo siento- era absolutamente mentira ya que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud qué era lo que había hecho enfadar a Amelie, pero pensó que no era el mejor momento para desplegar su sinceridad. Ella le sonrió y, acercándose de nuevo a él, esta vez sí le permitió besarla. Rápidamente los besos de Sirius se hicieron más intensos y las caricias más profundas; sin dejar de besarla la dirigió hacia la zona del lago más apartada para evitar que alguien pudiera verles desde el castillo y una vez allí comenzó a deshacerse de su túnica. Aunque parecía un poco preocupada por el hecho de que les pudieran sorprender allí, Amelie le dejó hacer. Sin embargo, cuando se tumbó sobre ella, se incorporó empujándole un poco en el pecho.

- Sirius, es que no sé si…-

Sin dejarla continuar Sirius la volvió a recostar en el suelo con suavidad y descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar con la lengua al sexo de ella. Había aprendido por experiencia que esa era la mejor forma de vencer las últimas reticencias de una mujer y la respiración entrecortada de Amelie le confirmó que había acertado. Cuando volvió a tenderse sobre ella, esta vez sin que le pusiera impedimento ninguno, Amelie le besó en los labios, toda dulzura, y le susurró:

- Sirius, te quiero-

Estas tres simples palabras se abrieron paso como balas en su cerebro. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que le quería y, en contra de lo que siempre había pensado, no se sintió reconfortado al escucharlo sino que fue como una ducha de hielo. Él no quería a Amelie; la deseaba y le gustaba el modo en el que le trataba y le hacía sentir bien, pero no la quería y sabía que nunca iba a poder hacerlo. Sabía que sólo podría amar a Lily, al menos de la forma que él creía que se debía amar, de forma absoluta. Como a Lily. Y por ello le parecía injusto estar allí con Amelie, permitiéndola que le declarase su amor mientras él imaginaba que eran los labios de Lily los que pronunciaban esas palabras.

Poniendo a trabajar toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de la calidez del cuerpo de la chica y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, procurando no mirarla; aún así sintió clavándose en él los ojos dolidos de Amelie, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de preguntarle qué era lo que había hecho mal, por miedo a ponerse a llorar como una cría delante de él.

Cuando estuvo vestido la ayudó a levantarse y se giró mientras ella se ponía la ropa con manos temblorosas.

- Vamos, te acompaño- dijo tocándole levemente las puntas de los dedos, sin saber muy bien si debía tomarla de la mano o no.

- No importa, ya voy yo sola- respondió ella en un susurro. Caminaron juntos hasta el castillo y una vez traspasadas las puertas cada uno fue por su lado. En el último momento Sirius se volvió para mirarla, deseando decirle alguna palabra amable pero sin conseguir que ésta brotara de su garganta. Amelie subía las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, pero aún así Sirius supo que estaba llorando y entendió lo mucho que se parecía a él, siempre sufriendo por una persona a la que nunca llegaría a importarle. Toda la tristeza contenida de las semanas anteriores le inundó como si hubiera roto algún dique interno y en ese instante Sirius decidió que el modo más sencillo de evitar dañar y ser dañado sería evitar el contacto, tanto con Lily como con cualquier otra mujer; no besar para no ser insultado, no tocar para no ser herido, no pensar para no revivir el dolor. Y así lo había hecho, al menos hasta el día en que llegó Harriet, con la lluvia, para despertarle de su letargo y enjuagar su espíritu. Como la lluvia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harriet había hecho descender su escoba en un estrecho callejón. A pesar del hechizo de invisibilidad sentía que toda precaución era poca y por eso había esperado hasta que la noche agotara la luz de un día oscuro ya de por sí debido a las densas nubes. Redujo rápidamente su escoba para guardarla junto con el resto del equipaje y salió del callejón.

Con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el agua y el viento avanzó por las calles de Londres, sorteando muggles y coches, sin que nadie reparase en la muchacha de cabellos empapados que tiraba sin esfuerzo aparente de un baúl.

Cuando comenzó a reconocer las zonas cercanas a Grimmauld Place su corazón se aceleró, obligándola a caminar más deprisa, como si el golpeteo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo pudiera actuar de válvula de escape para los nervios acumulados. Al llegar al lugar donde un encantamiento mantenía escondida la casa de Sirius, suspiró aliviada al comprobar que ella aún podía verla. No tenía ningún motivo para pensar que no fuera a ser así pero le parecía imposible que todo fuera tan fácil: volar, caminar y encontrar a Sirius. Algo que había anhelado tanto no podía ser tan sencillo. Sonrió, burlándose ella misma de su estúpida manía de darle mil vueltas a todo, y se acercó a la entrada. Temblando, no sabía muy bien si de frío o de nervios o de ambas, llamó a la puerta.


	7. capítulo7

**Una vez más, perdonad que haya tardado tantísimo en actualizar, dentro de una semanita me dan las vacaciones y ya podré escribir más rápido.**

**Como las respuestas a los reviews me han quedado un poco largas esta vez las he puesto al final. Y sin más preámbulos ahí va el nuevo capítulo, ya lo sabéis pero aviso una vez más de que contiene sexo explícito, si te incomoda no lo leas y todas esas cosas ;) Espero que os guste: **

Harriet esperó varios minutos delante de la puerta, bajo la lluvia que se había transformado en granizo. Cuando le pareció que había transcurrido un tiempo prudencial volvió a llamar. Tal vez el ruido del viento impedía a Sirius escucharla. O tal vez estaba ya dormido: aunque apenas era la hora de la cena en esa época del año en Londres anochecía ya a media tarde.

Esperó varios minutos más. El viento helado estaba empezando a hormiguearle las manos y sentía gruesas gotas de agua deslizándose por las puntas de su cabello para caerle en la espalda.

Sirius estaba amodorrado en el sofá del salón, escuchando el repiqueteo del agua contra los cristales. El viento en el exterior era tan fuerte que a ratos hacía crujir la madera de los marcos de las ventanas. Nunca se molestaba en encender las chimeneas de su casa, a pesar de que las paredes de piedra eran como reservorios de frío y de humedad; generalmente le bastaba con enrollarse en una manta pero esta vez había olvidado bajarla de su habitación. La pereza le mantenía aplastado contra los cojines del sofá, impidiéndole levantarse para ir a buscarla, y así se dejó llevar por el sueño hasta que un nuevo golpe de viento, esta vez sobre la puerta, le sacó momentáneamente de su sopor. Tenía las manos y los pies entumecidos y esta desagradable sensación fue lo que por fin le hizo levantarse a buscar algo de abrigo.

Cuando se dirigía escaleras arriba escuchó un nuevo golpe en la puerta. Demasiado fuerte para ser el viento pero, por otra parte¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Arrancó la manta de su cama y bajó de nuevo a buscar su hueco entre los cojines. Cuando pasó por delante de la entrada escuchó otra vez los mismos golpes. No podía ser el viento. Con el pulso acelerado abrió lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba. Cuando se encontró a Harriet, a pesar de ver que estaba empapada de ropa y pelo, con los dedos y la nariz enrojecidos por el frío, no fue capaz de apartarse para dejarla pasar. Simplemente se quedó petrificado, como si pensase que se trataba de una broma. Fue Harriet la primera que habló:

- Menos mal, ya me iba- era mentira. Hubiera esperado toda la noche de pie ante la puerta cerrada. Al escuchar su voz Sirius salió de su estupor y rápidamente se hizo a un lado para invitarla a entrar.

- Pasa, pasa, tienes que estar congelándote-

- No pasa nada- Harriet era incapaz de despegar la sonrisa de sus labios. A pesar de que hubiera deseado un recibimiento más cálido, el simple hecho de estar por fin frente a Sirius hacía que sus manos ateridas y su ropa pegada a la piel dejaran de tener importancia.

Sirius había olvidado de pronto todas las buenas maneras aprendidas a lo largo de su infancia. No ofreció asiento a su invitada, no encendió la chimenea, ni siquiera la saludó; simplemente se quedó de pie frente a ella, observando su leve temblor y el lento descenso de las gruesas gotas de agua que se desprendían de su cuerpo para estrellarse contra el suelo.

Harriet no tiritaba sólo de frío; los nervios habían conseguido hacerle un agujero en el centro del estómago por el que se le escapaba todo el calor y la actitud pasiva de Sirius no ayudaba a evitarlo. Él parecía estar esperando algún tipo de explicación pero Harriet era incapaz de pensar en un motivo por el cual excusar su presencia en una casa a la que no había sido invitada. Deseó haberle avisado de su visita y se insultó mentalmente por haber dado por supuesto que él iba a compartir sus ganas de verla. Toda la tensión acumulada se unió a la decepción y, muy a su pesar, Harriet notó cómo las cuencas de sus ojos empezaban a arder y cómo la visión se le emborronaba un poco a causa de las lágrimas; inspiró profundamente para tratar de contener el llanto, avergonzada de antemano por su reacción infantil, pero las primeras lágrimas ya habían iniciado su descenso, trazando finos surcos cálidos sobre su cara helada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un instante para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo y, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, musitó:

- Sólo quería ver qué tal estabas- el rostro de Sirius permanecía inmutable pero alargó una mano para secarle con los dedos el rastro de lágrimas de la mejilla.

- Pensaba que no ibas a volver- respondió, en voz tan baja que Harriet casi tuvo que intuir sus palabras. El tacto tibio de esa mano sobre su cara helada había disipado las ganas de llorar, haciéndole recordar una vez más el efecto balsámico que le proporcionaba la presencia de él. Dejó que su cuerpo, casi inconscientemente, acortase la distancia que le separaba de Sirius, deseando apretarse contra él para sentirle por fin cerca.

Sirius correspondió a su abrazo, tratando inútilmente de hacerla entrar en calor mientras notaba cómo el agua que destilaba todo el cuerpo de ella traspasaba su propia ropa. A través de las telas húmedas podía sentir el temblor de Harriet y, sin soltarla, alcanzó su varita para conjurar un fuego en la chimenea. Hubiera sido más práctico un hechizo para secarla a ella directamente pero en cierto modo la ropa húmeda y sus labios temblorosos por el frío le resultaban excitantes y prefirió mantenerlos un rato más. La condujo hacia la sala, donde el fuego crepitaba ya con fuerza, y le apartó unos mechones de cabello de la cara para besarla suavemente.

- ¿Te vas a marchar mañana?- preguntó, despegando apenas sus labios de los de ella. Harriet se quedó sin saber qué responder: había dado por supuesto que pasaría en Grimmauld Place sus días de vacaciones, sin valorar siquiera la posibilidad de que el dueño de la casa no estuviese de acuerdo con ello; de hecho, ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar otro alojamiento

- Hmm…bueno…me iré cuando tú me digas, mañana si quieres- tartamudeó azorada.

- No, no quiero- respondió Sirius muy serio. Harriet, sorprendida por su tono desagradable, no supo muy bien qué pensar de esta respuesta hasta que él, divertido con su desconcierto, no pudo reprimir una contagiosa sonrisa traviesa.

- Entonces¿te vas a quedar conmigo?- insistió él, esta vez suavemente, mientras observaba el reflejo del fuego en su cabello brillante de agua.

- Sí- murmuró ella sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se colgaba de su cuello para seguir besándole. Él la apretó entre su cuerpo y la pared. El escalofrío de Harriet al contacto de la fría piedra contra sus ropas mojadas hizo que su vello se erizara y Sirius sintió sus pezones endurecidos a través de la tela adherida a la piel. Deslizó la mano por la cintura de ella, dibujando su contorno, para llegar hasta sus pechos y apretarlos ligeramente, notando las gotas de agua escurrirse entre sus dedos. Bajó la cabeza para alcanzar a acariciar con la boca sus pezones. Le agradaba el contacto de su lengua caliente contra la tela fría; Harriet sujetó su cabeza, apretándole más contra ella para sentir el aliento cálido traspasando el tejido. Las manos de Sirius descendieron más, buscando el borde inferior del vestido para alzarlo y sacárselo lentamente por la cabeza, recorriendo con la lengua cada porción de piel húmeda que iba dejando al descubierto. Aunque su respiración se había agitado, Harriet continuaba ligeramente estremecida; se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de él, en parte por deseo y en parte para intentar que, al abrazarle, el batir cálido del pulso debajo de su piel empujase de una vez todo el frío fuera de ella.

Al darse cuenta, Sirius la separó de la pared para llevarla frente al fuego, tratando así de que el vapor ardiente la secara por completo. El baile de las llamas, única iluminación de la estancia, provocaba la sensación de que los bloques de piedra de las paredes oscilaban, y creaban sombras y puntos de luz rojiza sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Harriet. Las pupilas dilatadas de Sirius recorrían cada uno de estos reflejos seguidas de sus manos, mientras Harriet, con los ojos entrecerrados, le dejaba hacer concentrándose en el calor que poco a poco iba aumentando desde el centro de su cuerpo. Sirius se arrodilló delante de ella para besar la cara interna de sus muslos, mientras con los dedos buscaba la entrada a su vagina; los fue introduciendo en ella con una lentitud exasperante para Harriet, que le tomó por la muñeca para obligarle a hacerlo más rápido. Mientras sus dedos seguían el ritmo que ella le marcaba acercó también la lengua a su sexo, acariciándole con ella el clítoris. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que las rodillas de Harriet se doblaban y la sujetó para evitar que se cayera. De rodillas en el suelo, Harriet le hizo tumbarse de espaldas sobre la alfombra raída. Tras pasar suavemente la lengua por su glande introdujo el miembro en su boca lentamente, cubriéndolo de saliva. Sirius la observaba: sus mejillas encendidas y el cabello ya seco que se esparcía sobre sus hombros y le cosquilleaba el vientre, los labios enrojecidos que se incorporó para besar cuando ella se sentó cuidadosamente sobre él, proporcionándole un estremecimiento de placer. Descubrió lo mucho que le agradaba el ser por una vez objeto pasivo del placer de ella, que se movía sobre él mordiéndose los labios, y lo excitante que le resultaba su posición de espectador, observando el movimiento fluido de sus caderas y de sus pechos, y la tersura de su piel fina, que reflejaba el baile de las llamas como ópalo pulido. Cuando, con un gemido contenido, Harriet inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, Sirius se dejó ir también sin poder evitar que la oleada de calor que se le extendía desde el vientre le hiciera cerrar los ojos.

Harriet permaneció unos minutos más sobre él, inclinada hacia delante para repartir suaves besos en su cuello y en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo?- le preguntó él en voz baja sin moverse.

- No- respondió ella con voz perezosa- Sólo quiero estar contigo-

Sirius sonrió, dejándose contagiar por la evidente somnolencia de ella. Poco a poco la cadencia de sus besos fue disminuyendo hasta que Harriet se dejó caer hacia un lado y Sirius notó su respiración espesa y pausada contra el hombro. En un arranque de ternura, y procurando no mover el brazo con el que ella le rodeaba el torso, alcanzó la manta que aguardaba sobre el sofá y la arropó con cuidado. Sin embargo Harriet, en sueños, se despojó de la manta de un tirón y a tientas, torpemente, buscó el contacto de Sirius para apoyarse en él y seguir durmiendo. Éste sonrió y, besando suavemente sus párpados cerrados, se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía ella: en la habitación hacía mucho más calor del que recordaba haber sentido en años; si esto se debía al fuego, que crepitaba intenso como nunca, o a la presencia de la mujer que lograba devolverle el aire a sus pulmones entumecidos, eso Sirius no lo sabía.

**duna: muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro. A mi también me dio un poco de penita escribir la parte de Sirius rechazado por Lily, el pobre… ;) Un besito para ti!**

**alex: he tardado pero aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado **

**KaryMalfoyBlack: ¡Gracias! me alegro de que te gustara. Besitos :)**

**Miaka-Black: Bueno, a mí sí que me ha dejado con una sonrisa en los labios tu review, muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos:) No sabes lo que me alegro de que te guste la historia, aunque sea un poco triste. ¡Besitos preciosa!**

**skamus: no tienes por qué disculparte¡si la primera tardona soy yo! Qué ilusión que me hayas dejado un review tan largo, me has puesto hasta colorada con eso de que te parezco interesante ;) ¿Así que te pareció un recuerdo demasiado "caliente" para un Sirius de 17 añitos? Bueno, no te creas, yo creo que 17 es una edad aceptable y de todas formas Sirius es bastante precoz… en fin, eso es cuestión de opiniones;) (respondiendo a tu indirecta yo tengo 23 años). Pues sí, en principio queda ya poco ff (de hecho ya tengo escrito el final del último capi) pero no sé si a última hora cambiaré de idea y seguiré un poco más porque me da pena que se acabe… en fin, estupideces mías. Y en cuanto a mis otros fics, pues no hay ningún lemmon pero si te interesa leer alguno en particular coméntamelo, que te acepto el encargo si me das tiempo ;) Always on my mind no es de tv sino de un libro que leí hace años y me encantó (en español se titula Rebeldes). ****¡Bueno, vaya testamento que te he dejado! Besitos cielo, espero que te haya gustado este capi.**

**aprilpotter: ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tu review, en cuanto tenga tiempo me pasaré por los ff de tu amiga. Un besito**

**Y para todos los que os pasáis por aquí, si queréis podéis agregarme tranquilamente al msm, no hace falta que me preguntéis, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero cuando por fin me den vacaciones sí que me conectaré para charlar un rato :)**


	8. capítulo8

Los días siguientes se sucedieron de forma extraña, como si las horas se intercalasen entre ellas aleatoriamente; podían dormir al mediodía y permanecer despiertos toda la noche deambulando por la casa, o no levantarse de la alfombra del salón durante horas. Llegó un momento en que Harriet perdió casi completamente la idea del mundo de las puertas de la casa hacia fuera y se dedicó a vivir del mismo modo que Sirius, descansando cuando lo necesitaba, comiendo sólo cuando su organismo se lo exigía, sin prestar demasiada atención al momento del día en que se encontrara.

Pasaban cada minuto juntos y esto bastaba para hacer feliz a Harriet, aunque su relación no era tal y como ella siempre había imaginado que le gustaría. No había risas, ni complicidad, ni gestos espontáneos de cariño, ni charlas profundas sobre los sueños de cada uno. Lo único que había era mutua compañía en casi permanente silencio; al principio Harriet trataba de llenar estos momentos hablando sin cesar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Sirius apenas la escuchaba. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a esta situación hasta que terminó por encontrarla también de su agrado. A menudo pasaban horas sentados juntos sólo observándose y a Harriet le gustaba cómo, al cabo de un cierto tiempo de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, tenía la sensación de haber cambiado las posiciones y estar mirándose a ella misma a través de los ojos de él.

En ocasiones, cuando Harriet se dejaba envolver por la atmósfera decadente de la casa y se perdía en recuerdos de la infancia, o cuando se quedaba mirando las evoluciones de las nubes a través de la ventana cerrada, Sirius se acercaba a ella para acariciarla, tratando así de recuperar su atención. Eso era algo que Harriet pronto había comprendido: Sirius necesitaba sentir su presencia y se inquietaba cuando le parecía que se alejaba, física o mentalmente. Por eso ella procuraba sentarse siempre cerca, besarle de vez en cuando aunque él no la correspondiera, porque sabía que en realidad era eso lo que él deseaba. Se lo demostraba cada vez que, antes de quedarse dormido, comprobaba que Harriet dormía a su lado, o que al menos le abrazaba o le sujetaba la mano.

La única actividad que Harriet repetía invariablemente día tras día era llenar la vieja bañera de agua caliente y conducir a Sirius hasta ella. Procuraba que fuese siempre por la noche porque la penumbra plateada que la luz de la luna creaba en la estancia parecía tranquilizar lo suficiente el ánimo de Sirius como para hacerle sonreír. Dejaba que Harriet le desnudase y después observaba cómo ella se deshacía de su ropa. Mientras la miraba desvestirse, alargaba las manos para acariciar la piel tibia y teñida de luna que se ofrecía ante él. En ocasiones este contacto avivaba su deseo de tal forma que, casi sin pensar, se encontraban haciendo el amor sobre las baldosas heladas sin sentir apenas el frío.

Harriet siempre dejaba que fuera él quien tomase la iniciativa en estos momentos, de modo que si él no se acercaba, ella simplemente le tomaba de la mano para conducirle a la bañera humeante. Una vez dentro ya sí se permitía recorrer con los dedos su cuerpo, con la excusa de enjabonarle, acariciar sus cabellos mojados y besar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel. Era en estos momentos cuando Harriet se sentía verdaderamente deseada, notando el vello de Sirius erizarse al contacto con sus manos, su erección cuando se apretaba contra él para lavarle el cabello, su lengua buscando los labios de ella.

Se trataba además de los únicos instantes del día en los que Harriet podía escuchar a Sirius pronunciar más de un par de frases: la oscuridad, el vapor que les rodeaba o quizá el profundo contacto de ambos a través del agua parecían proporcionarle la suficiente sensación de intimidad para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Así Harriet conoció de su boca gran parte de los acontecimientos de su infancia y su adolescencia, sus sentimientos hacia personas que Harriet apenas recordaba, la angustia que le producía su encierro en soledad.

Permanecían en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfriaba tanto como para resultar desagradable; entonces salían y en esta ocasión era él quien la secaba con suavidad y quien la vestía de nuevo. Antes de abandonar el baño se besaban largamente, como aprovechando los restos de vapor de agua y aroma a jabón que aún flotaban en el ambiente. Después salían de la estancia y, al cerrar la puerta, todo volvía a ser igual que siempre, como si la suave calma que ambos habían sentido segundos antes quedase encerrada junto con la bañera.

Harriet no había contado con que las vacaciones pudieran traer a Grimmauld Place a otras personas: miembros de la Orden, y más tarde Harry y dos de sus amigos, aparecieron de pronto para alterar el equilibrio de su existencia en la casa.

Todos eran amables pero Harriet no podía evitar encontrarse extraña en su presencia, de un modo similar al que sentiría ante un desconocido que hubiera leído su diario. Los rincones de Grimmauld Place estaban, a los ojos de Harriet, pintados con las horas que Sirius y ella habían pasado juntos, de tal modo que hasta las capas de polvo que los visitantes insistieron en limpiar le resultaban extrañamente íntimas.

Sirius, muy al contrario, parecía encantado con toda esta compañía: cantaba villancicos, ayudaba con la decoración navideña de la casa y reía por tonterías. Harriet, aunque se sentía tan envuelta como los demás en esa nueva atmósfera de alegría, no podía evitar dolorosas punzadas de celos cuando comprobaba que aquellas sonrisas por las que ella había luchado tanto, eran fácilmente despilfarradas con extraños.

Trataba de captar su atención aprovechando los momentos que pasaban a solas por las noches pero hasta la forma de hacer el amor de Sirius había cambiado, haciéndose más dulce y más lenta, sin la ansiedad que había mostrado hasta entonces.

Por ello, cuando Dumbledore le pidió que acortase sus vacaciones para comenzar una investigación en el Ministerio de Londres no se sintió tan decepcionada como hubiera podido pensar sólo unos días antes. Al fin y al cabo, de este modo evitaba los celos y, cuando llegaba a Grimmauld Place al cabo del día, Sirius parecía feliz de volver a verla.

Tiempo después llegó a sentirse culpable por ello: aunque trataba de convencerse de que no había sido decisión suya, no podía dejar de pensar que si ella hubiese estado en la casa cuando Harry trató de encontrar a Sirius desde la chimenea, él no hubiese ido al Ministerio.

**Melisa-C¡mil gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia:) **

**KaryMalfoyBlack: aquí tienes el siguiente capi, aunque no tan rápido como yo hubiera deseado :-/ Gracias por tu review y besitos para ti!.**

**Carla Gray: vaya¡muchas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos:) Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te hayan gustado.**

**Skamus: ¿cómo te voy a echar si eres de mis lectores más fieles? ;) Pues sí, la historia ya se está acabando, de hecho creo que el siguiente será el último capi a menos que me entre un ataque de morriña XD ****Y no eres ninguna molestia, si quieres leer sobre algún tema en particular coméntamelo y haré lo que pueda ;) Besos cielo, a ver si nos encontramos otro día en el msm.**

**Duna: ¡qué rica, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la pareja a pesar de que estoy describiendo a un Sirius un poco extraño:) Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besito. **


	9. capítulo9

**Llue¡Mil gracias por tu review:) Este es ya el último capítulo, espero que te guste.**

Harriet fue avisada para acudir al Ministerio de Magia, junto con un nutrido grupo de compañeros, cuando los primeros miembros de la Orden descubrieron que Voldemort había conseguido reunir allí a muchos más mortífagos de los que habían supuesto.

En cuanto atravesaron las puertas, con las varitas en la mano y los sentidos alerta, el aspecto desolado de los corredores del Departamento de Misterios les hizo imaginar con un escalofrío la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar probablemente a tan sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia. Enseguida escucharon gritos y golpes, que se fueron haciendo más nítidos a medida que avanzaron hacia ellos pero, antes de que hubiesen podido alcanzar el lugar de origen, todas las voces se acallaron. El súbito silencio zumbó en los oídos de Harriet como un mal presagio; apartó rápidamente de su cabeza esta sobrecogedora sensación procurando concentrarse en la pelea que se avecinaba, pero aún así continuó sintiendo el vello de su nuca erizado como por un aliento helado.

La lucha se inició sin preámbulo alguno ya que en ese mismo instante varios mortífagos, con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras, avanzaban corriendo hacia ellos. Era evidente que no esperaban encontrarles allí y su sorpresa proporcionó una importante ventaja a los aurores. Tan pronto como los mortífagos estuvieron bajo control, el instinto de Harriet la llevó a atravesar la puerta de la que salían nuevamente voces. Desde lo alto de las escaleras divisó una serie de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo; antes de poder decidir si eran muertos o sólo heridos e incluso antes de ser capaz de identificar sus caras, reconoció a Tonks y a Remus, abrazados con ojos llorosos. Sirius no estaba. Bloqueó su mente, impidiendo que extrajera conclusiones precipitadas, y dio media vuelta para regresar con sus compañeros.

Cuando los mortífagos restantes fueron capturados y todos los miembros de la Orden consiguieron reunirse, aún dentro del Ministerio, para contabilizar las bajas y decidir quiénes actuarían de escoltas hasta Azkaban, Sirius seguía sin aparecer. Pronto supo por qué. Remus, incapaz de hablar con claridad, consiguió resumir lo ocurrido: cómo habían corrido al Ministerio en cuanto supieron que Harry y los demás chicos estaban allí, la lucha con los mortífagos, la llegada de Voldemort. Cómo Sirius había sido alcanzado y había atravesado el velo. Habló de otros muchos compañeros heridos y muertos pero Harriet hubiera sido incapaz de repetir sus nombres. Sabía, igual que los demás, qué ocurría cuando un cuerpo atravesaba el velo del Departamento de Misterios, y por ello supo también que la noche anterior había sido la última que había compartido con Sirius. Con una sensación de leve sorpresa pensó en lo extraña que es la vida, cómo puede ser que pierdas para siempre a alguien sin tener tiempo para despedirte, para grabar su imagen en la mente, para escuchar alguna última indicación sobre qué hacer a partir de ese momento.

No esperó a que sus compañeros dejaran de hablar, ni tampoco escuchó cuál era su siguiente tarea. Salió del Ministerio envuelta en una cubierta de pensamientos sombríos que le impedía percibir con claridad el mundo externo. Sin saber muy bien en qué momento había dado a sus piernas la orden de caminar, ni por dónde había llegado, se encontró en Grimmauld Place. En un primer instante, la visión de la gruesa puerta en el lugar de siempre, con los mismos grabados en la madera del día anterior, disipó su entumecimiento. Si todo estaba igual que siempre, también encontraría a Sirius sentado en su sofá cuando entrase en la casa. Se convenció de ello de tal modo que atravesó la puerta casi sonriente.

El ambiente en la casa era el mismo, el polvo cubría con su capa inalterable los muebles, las roídas alfombras mostraban sus hilos con su habitual indiferencia. Pero Sirius no estaba en su sofá. No obstante se acercó y, sin atreverse a sentarse, lo rozó con la punta de los dedos. De su cubierta de cuero gastado se desprendió un olor a almendras amargas que inundó el pensamiento de Harriet con la idea de la muerte. Sin saber qué hacer con su propio cuerpo, se arrodilló delante del sofá, con las yemas de los dedos aún posadas sobre el asiento.

A pesar de que sabía que Sirius estaba seguro encerrado dentro de Grimmauld Place, no había podido evitar que su hiperactiva imaginación la hiciese pensar en qué ocurriría si él moría. Cuando había pensado en perderle había imaginado una pena hondísima, de las que hacen gritar y llorar hasta desgarrarse los pulmones; sin embargo, ahora que tenía la certeza de no volver a verle, era incapaz de llorar. Sólo sentía una tristeza sorda y profunda, una tristeza de las que empañan el mundo y tiñen de cenizas la vida que continúa, una tristeza que gime bajito como un niño que se muere de hambre.

Con las pupilas fijas y los oídos embotados, recordó frases sueltas de Sirius, como cuando le explicó que había odiado las tormentas porque sentía que el ulular machacón del viento se burlaba de su soledad y porque a veces le parecía que las gotas de lluvia se le filtraban dentro para mojarle el alma. Recordó también cuando Sirius le había contado a su cuerpo semidormido que antes de que ella llegara sentía moho royéndole las entrañas, que esa soledad densa y pesada le impedía respirar, que la atmósfera cerrada de su propia casa le golpeaba como una bofetada.

En esos momentos Harriet había tomado estas palabras casi como un halago hacia todo el bien que su presencia le hacía a Sirius, de modo que no había ido más allá: le había besado y le había abrazado con dulzura, le había prometido que siempre estaría con él y nada más. Nunca había ahondado en el significado de sus palabras ni había tratado de imaginar los sentimientos que Sirius describía con tantos detalles. Probablemente aunque lo hubiera hecho no hubiera servido de nada, porque uno no entiende la verdadera tristeza hasta que no la siente horadándole la carne, pero ahora sí, ahora podía comprender realmente sus palabras porque las notaba en cada punto de su piel: esa era la soledad destilada, la angustia en estado puro, tan intensas que son capaces de descomponer un cuerpo en vida.

Sintió que, como Sirius le había explicado, la soledad profunda hace el aire espeso hasta casi impedir la respiración. Necesitó salir de la casa y lo hizo casi corriendo y sin mirar atrás.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire helado del exterior y sintió las primeras piedras de granizo que cayeron sobre ella transformándole la sangre en gotas de hielo puntiagudo, punzantes y dolorosas como recuerdos.

Cerró detrás de ella la puerta de Grimmauld Place con un fuerte golpe, sellando así para siempre dentro de la casa todos los sentimientos que se habían acumulado en ella. Sabía que no iba a volver jamás porque simplemente no podría soportar el desempolvar todos esos recuerdos, ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo; era imposible que los años consiguieran restarle intensidad a todos los sentimientos que allí dejaba y también era imposible que los recuerdos hermosos no se mezclaran ahora con los desgarradoramente tristes.

Con pasos lentos fue dejando atrás esa gran caja de recuerdos de su único amor y comprendió que, en el fondo, daba igual a dónde fuese y lo mucho que se alejase porque todos esos sentimientos la seguirían durante toda la vida, al igual que lo harían las sombras de las sonrisas que había logrado arrancarle a Sirius.

**Este era el último capítulo (creo que esta vez de verdad), espero que os haya gustado. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que os habéis leído esta historia, y muy especialmente a todos los que me habéis ido dejando reviews para animarme a continuarla:) **

**También quería pediros que si tenéis un ratito me dejéis algún comentario sobre lo que os ha parecido la historia, ahora que está completa, y sobre las cosas que creéis que se pueden mejorar, para futuras ocasiones ;) **

**Gracias otra vez y un beso muy fuerte para todos.**

**parixs**


End file.
